Lenn
: "You don't have to be a hero to do something right." : ―Lenn CT-2940, nicknamed Lenn, was a Clone Trooper who served in Thruster Company of the 307th Regiment during the Clone Wars. Like many of his company, Lenn was an exceptionally skilled soldier with a steady aim and active sense of humor. He served under High Jedi General Gram Alnin and Senior Clone Commander Blake for the duration of the war and established a deep trust in them both. He partook in many campaigns over the course of the war, including Tibrin, Ryloth, Geonosis, and Umbara, during which he grew close with his brethren in his unit and was well recognized for keeping his head held high in even the more dire of situations. He also shared his unit's philosophy of declining any wartime medals or honors, since they made no contribution to the war effort. Towards the end of the war, Lenn, like many of his brothers, held high hopes that the Outer Rim Sieges would finally convince the Separatists to surrender and return peace to the galaxy. Shortly before the death of General Grievous, Lenn and his unit were deployed to Sluis Van to prevent the Droid Army from gaining a foothold in the system. During the mission, Chancellor Palpatine, secretly a Sith Lord who was manipulating both sides, issued Order 66 to the Clones galaxy-wide. The order stated that the Jedi Order had staged a coup and were to be executed immediately. Despite the devastating effect the order had, Lenn could not believe that the Jedi, whom he'd only known as benevolent peacekeepers, would attempt to overthrow the Senate. He ignored both the order and the strange compulsion he felt to carry it out. Instead, when he learned of Alnin's location, he went behind his unit's back and gave him access to a Speeder Bike with which he could escape. Alnin warned him of the risk he was taking, but Lenn insisted it was necessary. Following Order 66 and the Republic's subsequent transformation into the Galactic Empire, Lenn deserted the now-Imperial Army and went into hiding. He eventually met CC-3388/0021, known as "Levet", who had also deserted and was seeking asylum in Kal Skirata's settlement on Mandalore. Lenn joined him and traveled to Mandalore, where they were both welcomed in by Skirata and given positions at a nearby farm to provide food and supplies to Skirata's family. Personality and Traits Lenn was always known for his readiness for battle and enthusiasm for blasting the enemy. Despite being hardened by the war and having a restless trigger finger, Lenn was more compassionate than some of his brethren and held great concern for the safety of civilians in the midst of combat. He usually showed a very affable attitude towards the locals of any planet his unit was operating on, including towards the Twi'leks on Ryloth. In addition to friendlies, Lenn was also more patient with enemy prisoners than others and ensured that they received fair treatment. This trait was clear while dealing with the Death Watch soldiers taken captive at Carlac, though he had less concern for the Umbaran and Trandoshan POWs during the campaign on Umbara. Lenn also had a strong sense of trust in the Jedi who commanded the Republic Army, getting to know many of them and coming to admire their perseverance and compassion, unlike other Republic officers, primarily the Sector Moffs who generally detested Jedi leadership in the military. At the time of Order 66, Lenn chose to act against the interests of his leadership and instead helped his commanding officer Gram Alnin escape execution. After the reformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Lenn could not bring himself to continue serving under such a banner and deserted, instead pursuing a simpler life of free will. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:307th Infantry Regiment Category:Mandalorian Category:Galactic Republic